Her Birthday Wish
by MerLocked
Summary: This is my first story so please read & review! This story is dedicated to my best friend Tinfoil2010 as it is her birthday tomorrow! This is what I think would happen if she met Sherlock, on her birthday! Sherlock/OC. Rated M for what may or may not happen later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story I've published on here, so please read and review! This is dedicated to Tinfoil2010, because it's her birthday to****morrow, and I know how much she loves Sherlock!**

**Happy Birthday Lovely!**

* * *

** Her Birthday Wish**

As Lori blew out the candles on her gorgeous, homemade birthday cake, she wished. Really hard. And wished again as she cut the cake. As she opened her eyes to all of her friends around her grinning away, she heard a loud, sharp knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said her brother, and low murmurs were all that could be heard from the doorway.

"Lori, it's for you." Ted called. She came into the hall, and through the door she saw the most striking man she'd ever laid her eyes upon. He had dark brown, almost black ruffled curls, framing a pale face with high, well defined cheekbones, and icy blue-grey eyes. He was wearing a long black coat which suited him perfectly and was blowing gently in the light breeze outside. Around his neck was wound a dark, navy blue scarf, which contrasted with his delicate, pale pink lips, which looked like the soft inside of rose petals.

"Are you Lori Isabel Stryder?" said a deep, bass voice. My name is Sherlock Holmes, I-"

"I know who you are" she interrupted him. He looked at her as if he was very unused to this kind of thing, then smiled, and swept her up into his arms. He strode down her road, still carrying her, towards the train station at the end of her street.

* * *

**I will put up the last half (or third, I haven't quite decided yet!) tomorrow, just to make it exciting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Birthday Wish – Chapter 2**

Lori settled opposite the man of her dreams on the train they had just caught, which was carrying them to London.

"You're THE Sherlock Holmes?!" Lori asked, in a dazed manner.

"Yes, I am." Came the calm reply, he continued "and you are Lori Stryder, Loris to your friends, due to their likening you to the large eyed tropical tree rodent. Of course they mean no harm by it, as they all value your friendship, honesty, kindness and generosity, and have no wish to end their relationships they have with you. You are in your last year at school, you study all three sciences, but don't enjoy experiments, preferring watching from the sidelines, and chatting to the afore mentioned friends. You also take food technology lessons on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, as I can see from the healing five day old wounds from burning yourself on cooking equipment and the like. You have recently come into contact with tinfoil, although not in the cookery lessons. You have likely been throwing a heavy spherical structure made out the material, as suggested by the foil under your nails, the pattern of it, and the minute cracking of the surface of your fingernails. You often worry, probably about your impending exams, and results from them, as shown by your worry lines, and the slight creases in your skin from regularly falling asleep on textbooks."

"Ah. Well I don't need much more proof than that! Although you did get one tiny thing wrong, I do enjoy experiments, just not getting my hands dirty!" said Lori cheerfully, having got over her surprise of seeing Sherlock Holmes, of all people, in flesh and at her front door, chatting to her brother!

They finally arrived at King's Cross Station after a long train ride, and Sherlock hailed a cab and got in, after ushering her inside.

"You know, I feel like the cab driver is going to turn around and he'll be Moriarty or someone!" Lori joked. Sherlock looked pained and surprised for a fraction of a second, then his face returned to his usual calm mask.

"He's somewhere out there, planning out some sort of twisted murder or attack, still." Lori saw that pained face again, then a look of frustration. He continued.

"I should have solved him a long time ago."

An awkward silence fell over them, and they both looked out of the window. Lori, with fascination, watched the rest of the busy, cosmopolitan world go by, as Sherlock brooded, deep in thought.

"Ah. Here we are." Sherlock said, a little stiffly, as the cab slowed to a stop. He climbed out first, and courteously opened Lori's door and held out his hand. She took it, and gracefully stepped out on to the street, facing the inconspicuous door leading to 221B Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherlock and Lori climbed the stairs to the flat, Lori could hear a woman humming to herself inside. Sherlock unlocked the door and they stepped in. Here she was. In THE flat. The flat with the bullet holes in the wall, a yellow smiley face spray-painted on the walls, and papers and science-y type equipment lying about on tables and over-loaded shelves. Her eyes alighted on a violin, lying haphazardly on stack of papers, nearly as tall as her gnome-like friend, and then she drew her attention back to the sound of a woman's voice.

"Sherlock, there's a bag of fingers in the hydrator. How many times have I told you-" She turned around and noticed Lori standing there "-oh. You have company. I'll get out of your hair then." She said with a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock murmured, somewhat agitated.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, dear. What's your name?" replying as if Sherlock had been polite.

"Her name is Lori Isabel Stryder. She is an environmental activist. More specifically, she campaigns to prevent the destruction of animals' habitats in the UK, and is part of the SPDBD, the Society to Prevent the Destruction of Beavers' Dams." Lori looked at Sherlock, very surprised, and he winked at her.

"Forgot to mention that on the train, didn't I?"

She nodded slowly, still in awe, then turned to Mrs. Hudson and said what a pleasure it was to meet her, and saw her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit longer this time, guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

He put a surprisingly warm hand on the small of her back and steered her gently towards the living area of the flat he shared with Dr. Watson.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the great detective asked politely. Lori smiled nervously and accepted the offer.

Sherlock bustled about in the untidy, yet clean kitchen as he went about making tea, boiling the kettle, getting mugs out and putting tea bags into them.

"Do you take milk and sugar?" he inquired from the kitchen, snapping Lori out of her reverie. She couldn't quite believe it. Sherlock Holmes was making tea for her!

"Uhm, yes please! Just one sugar though, please!" she called back.

As he sat down and passed a mug to Lori, the sound of keys in the lock caused the both of them to look up towards the door.

"Sherlock! I just spoke to Mrs. Hudson! You really can't keep using the fridge for case evidence. Just leave them at St. Bart's with Molly! Also, I got some-" Dr. John Watson said as he came in, hanging up his coat, finally noticing Lori sat on the sofa with his usually unsociable flatmate/employer/friend.

"Uh, hi! I'm John, Sherlock's flatmate!" he introduced himself, embarrassed, to Lori. "I didn't know we were expecting visitors,"

"Neither did I," replied Sherlock wryly. "But here we are. This is-"

Lori cut him off before he could divulge her life story to another almost-stranger, and greeted the blogger with a smile.

"I'm Lori!" she turned to Sherlock "and I don't really know what I'm doing here."

"Hi!" he said again. "Oh! I just realised I forgot something at the hospital…" the good doctor tailed off as he hurried out the door, leaving Lori and Sherlock alone again.

"I wanted to see you."

"Sorry, what?" Lori replied, slightly confused.

I was merely answering your question." He fixed her with an intense look. "I wanted to see you." He repeated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! ;)**


End file.
